house_flipperfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes
__TOC__ There are currently only two separate types of game play available as far as the game has been developed as of update 19.05.2018. House Flipping While the game does not actually identify them as separate game modes there are two ways to play currently. In house flipper mode you spend your time buying dilapidated house in varying states of disrepair. Ranging from just a few broken appliances such as the radiators in the bedrooms and a couple dirty windows, to the insane abandoned house that squatters obviously have been using as a party house with seemingly endless amounts of alcohol bottles, pizza boxes, and empty boxes littered among every room of the ten room house and graffiti lining the walls much like the paint that covers them. With broken toilets and blown light bulbs you will use a variety of Tools aiding you in your quest to make it beautiful again, while potential buyers antagonize you about your style decisions in regard to their wants. Some of which prefer there to be no kitchen and others wanting stylish and lavish computers in their offices. The game doesn't currently implement any type of timer, with that being said it also doesn't seem likely that there will be any added in the future. But it can take a few minutes to a couple hours to fix the houses, why the buyers you ask? Well that is because once you have repaired the house they all will join you in an auction to battle for right to own the house. Depending how close you are to their wants, depends on how much over your original buying price they will be willing to go which this can be altered with some benefits of the Perks. Local Handyman Being a handyman has its upside, There are jobs that come in via email to your work computer. This will be your initial money making path. You will have an assignment set out for you, if you so choose the job that you will be offered a chance to review before accepting. Which range from cleaning up a garage to painting and refurnish every room in a nine room house. You can use some of the perks such as those found in the Perks menu that will help you gain more money from each transaction of each order. In the earlier game this game mode will also aid you in learning some of the other things you haven't learned yet, but don't fret in the first hour you can have every available tool unlocked so you can concentrate on your points. Freeplay While this isn't a actual game mode it is worth mentioning you also get to move around your office, which is pretty small in the beginning, but you can buy another location and move your office by visiting the house you want to transfer to and pressing Esc and clicking "Move Office". Where you can spend your time changing your office to your liking, while currently you can not build beyond the outer walls. With a big enough house you won't need to.